organizationxiiirpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
This is the Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies working to reclaim their hearts. To join, ask on either here or this page's talkpage. All that is needed are their name, rank, and title. You can put their descriptions on their pages. YOU MAY CLAIM ONLY THREE OPEN MEMBERS, BUT YOU MAY ADD IN AS MANY OC'S AS YOU'D LIKE! Organization XIII; ﻿Xemnas, I, the Superior of the In-Between. Leader of Organization XIII. Roleplayed by Dove. Xigbar, II, the Freeshooter. Open Xaldin, III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Vexen, IV, the Chilly Academic. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lexaeus, V, the Silent Hero. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Zexion, VI, the Cloaked Schemer. Roleplayed by Dove. Saïx, VII, the Luna Diviner. Second-in-command. Roleplayed by Dove. Axel, VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Open Demyx, IX, the Melodious Nocturne. Roleplayed by Dove. Luxord, X, the Gambler of Fate. Open Marluxia, XI, the Graceful Assassin. Roleplayed by Dove. Larxene, XII, the Savage Nymph. Roleplayed by Dove. Roxas, XIII, the Key of Destiny. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Xion, XIV, the Flower of the Horizon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Lecxia, XV, the Lunar Radiance. Roleplayed by Dove. Renix, XVI, the Sun Spark. Roleplayed by Dove. Maxine "Maxie", XVII, the Misty Intellectual. Roleplayed by Dove. Rexesan, XVIII, the Huntress. Roleplayed by Dove. Cexina, XIX, the Autumn Rose. Roleplayed by Dove. Xekzyn, XX, the Frozen Neko. Roleplayed by Dove. Xorsslyn, XXI, the Shadowed Truth. Roleplayed by Dove. Siexle, XXII, the Songbird. Roleplayed by Dove. Xesile, XXIII, the Luminous Dream. Roleplayed by Dove. Serxtink, XXIV, the Death Star. Roleplayed by Dove. Thaxbeny, XXV, the Black Storm. Roleplayed by Dove. Anelixi, XXVI, the Fauna Call. Roleplayed by Dove. Xores, XXVII, the Flora Wish. Roleplayed by Dove. Linexcora, XXVIII, the Sonic Siren. Roleplayed by Dove. Lylix, XXIX, the Sunrise on the Horizon. Roleplayed by Dove. Rylexi, XXX, the Playful Melody. Roleplayed by Dove. Alexis, XXXI, the Fire in the Darkness. Roleplayed by Dove. Beauxty, XXXII, the Deadly Dawn. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Elainex, XXXIII, the Haunting Echo. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Ellex, XXXIV, the Paper Moon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Axnamarian, XXXV, The Chilling Frost. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rannext, XXXVI, The Blazing Chain. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Taxlyrc, XXXVII, The Diamond of Truth. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Roleplay Center; Current Events~ *Cedar Point vacation Cedar Point Vacation;﻿ Lylix walked into the Grey Room to recieve her mission from Saïx, when she noticed that instead of Saïx in his usual position, there was a small note taped to the wall. The note read: We will be going on vacation as a group today. Get packing, because we will be leaving at 2 o'clock sharp. -Xemnas. Lylix's eyes widened. They had never gone on vacation as a group. Before she could ponder where they were going, her friend, Anelixi, walked up to her. "You wondering where we're going also?" asked the pink-haired girl. Lylix nodded. "It would be good to know where we're going." Anelixi gave her friend a slight smile. "Check the back of the note." Lylix turned the note over, as it was taped at the side, and saw that there was a short message. "Cryptic," she muttered under her breath. The message read: Çêdâ® Pºïñt. "Cedar Point," she said after quickly deciphering the message, then her eyes widened. They were going to an amusement park! "They best part about this trip is that we don't have to wear our cloaks," said Anelixi. "And the fact that we're staying for two weeks." Lylix ran up to her room and got out her white suitcase. She grabbed some clothes, which were mostly white and light violet, a couple pairs of shoes, a small bag of necesarry supplies for her, her violet laptop and charger, some manga books, and some anime DVD's. She checked her violet watch and noticed that it was 10:26. She decided to find Lecxia and ask her about the vacation. She would know, thought the white-haired girl. Her brother is the second-in-command, and Lecxia finds out everything from him. Lylix found the blue-haired girl in the Grey Room, her royal blue suitcase with the pale yellow crescent moon sitting next to her. She appeared to be absorbed into rereading one of her books, Blue Moon. "Lecxia," said Lylix. Said girl looked up. "Yes, Lylix," she said. "How exactly did we get this vacation in the first place?" Lecxia bookmarked her book and told the fourteen year old, "It was Xekzyn and Alexis. They thought we deserved a vacation and begged Xemnas one. He couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes; no one can." Lylix nodded, understanding. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lecxia checked the royal blue watch her brother had given her for her birthday. The time read 12:18. I hope Renix is actually packing, she thought. I should go check on her. Lecxia bookmarked her book and got up. She walked down one of the many hallways in the castle before she stopped at a door marked XVI. She opened it and saw that Renix was packed and was playing Mario Kart on her DS. "Hi, Lecxia," said the strawberry-blonde Nobody, glancing up from her game for a second. "Hello, Renix," replied her blue-haired twin. "I just came to make sure that you were packed." "'Kay," said Renix, flopping down on her bed and returning to racing as Yoshi in Luigi's Mansion. "I'm ready to go at any given time." Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 22:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lecxia left her twin sister's room and went into her room, which was adjacent to Renix's. She sat down on her bed and got out one of her favorte manga books, .hack//Legend of the Twilight, Volume 2. Before she could open it, however, she heard the whimper of a wolf. She looked under her bed to find her silver-colored wolf pup Lupo. "Come here, boy," she said gently. Lupo looked up to see Lecxia and darted over to her. The blue-haired girl scooped him off the ground and cradled him in her arms. "It's okay, Lupo," she said softly. "You're going to be fine. Thankfully the hotel Xemnas booked for us allows pets." Lupo began to calm down as Lecxia stroked him, occasionally cooing, "It's okay, boy." Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 15:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xorsslyn practically dragged herself, along with her pet cat Mitzuki, onto the bus Xemnas had rented for their trip. The bus reminded her of the bus she had gone on for her eigth-grade trip to a place called Washington, D.C. She plopped down on the seat next to her best friend, Cexina, whose golden retriever puppy, Annabeth, was curled up on her lap. Cexina turned to her friend and asked, "Something wrong, Xors?" Xorsslyn sighed. "I just don't want to go on this trip. I mean, yeah the castle is slightly chaotic due to certain Nobodies (coughaxeldemyxxekzynalexiscough), but at least we're not causing chaos in public. With this trip, there's sure to be chaos of some form." "True," said Cexina, "but we can all at least have a great time at the park. Lighten up a little." Xorsslyn stared at Cexina with wide eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Cexina?" Cexina leaned back a little, slightly suprised at her best friend. "Chill, Xors, I'm just exited about the vacation, even if the exitement is an illusion." Xorsslyn sighed again, pulling out a book, Shadowland, and began reading. .::. Meanwhile, Maxine was busying herself by making sure that everything was going smoothly. Since she had been the first member done, Xemnas had chosen her to oversee everything. "Members on bus, check. Coolers filled with food, check. Food that doesn't need to be in the coolers but packed in bags, check. Suitcases loaded, check. Pets if wanted, check. I still feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh!" she said, remembering the last thing. She ran to the basement of the castle, grabbed a box, and ran up to where the bus was. "Movies," she said to herself. "They're what keeps us calm during long trips, and Xemnas told me that about five hours in a bus is a trip that needs movies. She placed the box on one of the front seats. "Okay, that should be everything," she murmured to herself. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 13:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So the movies we agreed on are Harry Potter one and five?" asked Maxine, checking over. The Organization nodded, with the Harry Potter lovers crew (Zexion, Saïx, Lecxia, Renix, Xorsslyn, Lylix, and Anelixi; Maxine was also a part of it and co-lead with Zexion) nodding even harder. "Alright, then let's get this show on the road!" Maxine nodded to the driver of the bus, and the bus left the front of the castle as the green-haired Nobody inserted the disc to Sorcerer's Stone and took a seat next to Zexion, her cousin. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 19:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ellex dozed off on the bus, tired. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Taxlyrc curled up next to Xaldin, her pale dirty-blond hair fanning out against his shoulders. Xaldin sighed quietly, and opened up a book to read, for he wasn't a fan of movies. Axnamarian stared out the window, pouting because Vexen got her in trouble with Lexeaus for trying to persuade the bus driver to let her drive. Lexeaus sat next to her, a serious expression on his face as he thought of ways to apologize to the young nobody. Rannxet was completely absorbed in the movie, and was resting his feet on the top of the seat in front of him. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion took out her DSi and started playing Pokemon Black. Roxas, next to Xion, was watching the movie, having nothing better to do. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannxet peered over at Xion. "Whatcha playing?" he said, pushing some firey red hair from his one good eye. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pokemon Black. I got it yesterday, and I'm about to beat the last of the Elite Four," Xion responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're fast." Rannxet commented. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I did get the Liberty Pass for Victini, so that may have helped." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannxet nodded, kicking his feet back up on the seat in front of him. "I've always liked the Hoenn arc the best." ---- The sound of a Pokemon fainting echoed from Xion's DSi, and she pumped her fist in the air. "Woo! Just beat the last of the Elite Four~!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good job!" Rannxet said, smirking. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion's character hurried to the Champion's room. Suddenly, Xion made the D: face. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What happened?" The red-headed nobody asked, peering at Xion curiously. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rexesan stared out the window of the bus, slightly bored. As much as she loved this movie, she didn't want to watch it, mostly since she just saw the last one yesterday and watched every single movie on DVD (which was all seven of the ones that were out) before seeing the last one at a theater. She pushed a few strands of her jet-black hair out of her face, only to have them fall back over her steely-gray eyes. "You bored?" said a voice behind her. Rexesan turned around to face Xorsslyn, who was holding a red book out to her. "Read this. I think you'll like it." Rexesan accepted the book, noticing that the title was in golden-colored letters. "Inkheart," she whispered to herself. She opened the book and became lost in it shortly after she began reading it. I figured she'd like it, thought the blue-gray haired girl. Saïx or Isa 00:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- In all rage, Xion shouted, "Curse you, N the King of Team Plasmaaaaaa!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext laughed. "I knew there had to be a catch, with the Elite Four being on such low levels." .::. Taxlyrc adjusted her postition on Xaldin's shoulder, and glanced at the book he was reading. "What're you reading?" "The Adoration of Jenna Fox. It's a powerful book. My Somebody read it, and now I want too." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "N just created a castle right when I was about to challenge the champ! Whyyyy?" Xion sobbed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'll have to challenge them again after you beat N, I suppose." Rannext said. "Don't cry!" Getting up carefully, he comfortingly patted Xion on the back. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion nodded in thanks, then continued on in Pokemon Black. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext went back to his seat, then put his feet back on their usual spot on the seat in front of him. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- A few minutes later, Xion groaned. "Dang it, Gym leaders, let me defeat the Sages..." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then you'd have to face seven trainers in a row. I'd personally die." Rannext commented. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion kept quiet as she played away on Black. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext tightened the straps on his eyepatch, and went back to watching the movie. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- A few minutes later, Xion pumped her fist. "Yes! Caught Reshiram with a Luxury Ball!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good job!" Rannext shouted over to Xion. ---- 10 minutes later, Xion silently cheered at the fact she had whupped N's butt. A second later..."Curse you Ghetsis the traitor!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I always figured Ghestis was the real evil one." Rannext said. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- About 10 minutes later, Xion was weeping. "No, N, don't go..." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please don't cry Xion...." Rannext said worriedly. ---- Xion was a mess as the credits rolled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext stood up and gave Xion a hug. "Hug therapy time!" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauxty looked over her shoulder at Xion and Rannext, then sat back down. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You feeling better, Xion?" Rannext asked. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion nodded, wiping tears away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 15:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext smiled. "That's good." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elainex rolled her eyes at Xion. What a nerd. Her Somebody was never interested in something as trivial as Pokemon, and neither was she. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 16:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Taxlyrc sat up, and put her hair back into a tight bun. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 16:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ellex peeked over Elainex's seat, curious. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 16:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xaldin sighed as he finished his book, and glanced at Taxlyrc. "What's going on in the movie?" he asked. "The troll was just made unconcious by Harry." "Ah. I liked that part." "Same here." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 16:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Poke," Ellex whispered, poking Elainex. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 16:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What other movies are we watching?" Xaldin asked to no one in particular. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 16:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elainex glared at Ellex. "What?" "Pokepokepoke!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 17:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext laughed and Elainex and Ellex's antics. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 17:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Quit it, Ellex!" "Poke, pokety poke. Le poke!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 17:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext leaned over and poked Ellex. "...poke." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 17:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Ellex cheered for no reason upon getting poked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Poke. Poke. Poookkkkeee~" Rannext continued to poke Ellex. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 18:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Will you two knock it off! You're driving me insane!" Elainex complained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xekzyn looked at Rannext, Ellex, and Elainex and giggled softly.Saïx or Isa 18:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lighten up!" Rannext said, and poked Elainex on the nose. "...poke." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 18:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauxty sighed as she watched the three from afar. Elainex's face was turning red in anger. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext chuckled softly. "Alright, you win. I'll stop." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 18:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're not fun, Elainex," Ellex teased. "I'm ignoring you, Ellex," Elainex muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 19:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext laughed, and adjusted the straps on his eyepatch again. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion had saved and quit her Pokemon Black game and was now taking out Legen of Zelda: Spirit Tracks to play. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatcha playing now?" Rannext asked Xion. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Haven't started on it yet," Xion responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've always liked the Legend of Zelda series. Twlight Princess was my favorite." Rannext commented. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xion nodded. "It was fun. I hardly got past the desert dungeon without Beauxty's help, though." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 15:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext coughed, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "...I still haven't gotten past the desert dungeon..." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 16:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauxty popped up behind Rannext. "It's quite easy really." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 17:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rannext stuck his tounge out at Beauxty. "Then can you do it for me?" he said, making puppy eyes (which looked quite ridiculous on a 21 year old man), and getting on his knees to beg. "Please?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 17:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Disturbing mental image for the win) "When we get back, of course." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 19:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (xD Disturbing mental images make the world go round :D ) "Hoorray!" Rannext cheered. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 19:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauxty took out Black Butler volume 2 to read. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Axnamarian took a short break from her pouting to see what Beauxty was reading. "...why's it backwards?" she asked, blue eyes curious. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 20:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's manga. It's a type of comic book that's written opposite of American comic books, only the books the comics are published in are shorter, thicker and manga has much hotter men than American comics." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. Do they have superheroes?" Axnamarian asked. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 20:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, it depends on the author or authoress. Some mangas are classified as shojo, which is basically a comic book following a guy or girl's life. They eventually fall in love with someone and supposedly live happily ever." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Axnamarian stuck her tounge out at the description of the shojo manga. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 20:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As for other manga, generally most manga has one gimmick or another. For example, Naruto has ninjas, One Piece has pirates with some having extraordinary powers, Bleach has Shinigami, or Death Gods, and Black Butler has a very hot demon acting as a butler for a 12 year-old earl." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If a twelve year old can be an earl, then I can be one." Axnamarian commented. "Are there any ones with superheroes?" she asked again. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 21:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In their manga worlds, the heroes of the manga are pretty much as close to stereotypical superheroes as you can get." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xesile, bored, pulled .hack//Legend of the Twilight out of her backpack. .::. Meanwhile, Renix had started up a Mario Kart DS race (she played as Yoshi) with Demyx (Toad), Anelixi (Mario), Lylix (Luigi), Larxene (Daisy), Marluxia (Peach), Alexis (DK), and Rylexi (Waluigi). Currently, on Rainbow Road, Yoshi was leading, but Toad wasn't too far behind. The order of the racers at the current time are: Yoshi, Toad, Daisy, Peach, Luigi, DK, Waluigi (who was constantly hitting guard rails and, occasionally, falling), Mario (who kept falling off). "Nice shot, Larxene," commented Marluxia as Daisy shot a red shell at Toad. But Demyx had seen it coming and blocked it with a banana. "Nice try." Larxene just smirked as Daisy got another red shell and shot it at Toad. Demyx wasn't expecting it and he was hit. Lucky for him, he managed to regain control and began racing toward Yoshi, still in second place. Saïx or Isa 21:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roxas got out his DS and tapped Ellex on the shoulder. "Wanna battle on Pokemon Black and White?" he asked. Ellex smirked and whipped out her DS. "You're on, Roxy-kun!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 23:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- The race on Rainbow Road was over. The order of the racers were: Yoshi, Toad, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, DK, Waluigi, and Mario. "Figures Ren would win," said Lylix. "She's really good." "I know," replied Anelixi. "And I figured that I'd get last, with how many times I fell off." She laughed slightly, blue eyes sparkling a bit. .::. Lecxia pulled out her laptop and some headphones and began listening to New Millenium, humming slightly. Rylexi heard her and began watching over the blue-haired teen's shoulder. "Is that Vocaloid?" she asked. Lecxia nodded. "New Millenium, by Len Kagamine," she replied. Rylexi's eyes widened. "That's one of my favorites!" Lecxia's eyes widened at that comment. "What other ones do you like?" "Fly Me To The Moon, Kokoro, Alice of Human Sacrifice, Trick and Treat, and both The Riddler Who Can't and Won't Solve Riddles." Lecxia's eyes widened even more. "Those are my favorites also!" Saïx or Isa 00:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elainex raised an eyebrow at the mention of Vocaloid. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Taxlyrc sat up, pulling her hair back into a tight bun. "Vocaloid?" she asked, leaning back onto Xaldin's shoulder. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lecxia pulled up Kokoro and began singing it softly. Rylexi listened to her and was amazed. Lecxia could sing really well. "You're a good singer, Lecxia," said Rylexi once the song ended. "Thanks," replied the blue-haired Nobody, smiling softly. Saïx or Isa 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Organization XIII